The present invention relates to a nasal filter.
Air pollution becomes a serious problem in this world full of burning of fossil fuels in a gigantic and accelerating speed nowadays. The internal combustion engines, factories, and other air-polluting products or cultures in a human scale such as smoking are the sources of dust, fine dust, etc.
Protection from such pollutants is one of major issues in the health or environment community.
Personal protection gears have been suggested in the corresponding industry, but there are many issues to improve.
The invention suggests a new approach to solve the above problems of the prior arts.
Accordingly, a need for a nasal filter has been present for a long time considering the expansive demands in the everyday life. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.